More Than Just Lines Of History
by Rurucadooloo
Summary: She's never complained about death nor the fact that she may not wake up every time she closes her eyes. Lavi's left confused and full of heart ache and all he could do is lie to her about their "friendship" LaviXoc On Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story about my OC and Lavi. I know not many people Oc's and what not but I really don't like the LavixLenalee pairing. Don't kill me *hides*. xD Right, I own no one from . Autumn and her father are so far the only characters that belong to me so other than that enjoy~**

* * *

More Than Just Lines of History

Chapter 1

Like every other little girl no bigger than the age of four would do, Autumn hid behind her father as she glanced around her new surroundings with scared eyes. No they weren't out in a crowded town square where it was easy to get separated nor were they at a formal dinner with daddy's weird friends.

"I don't want to live here…" she whimpered her small hands clenching his shirt tightly as she looked out at the huge gates that led to castle like cathedral, "I wanna go back to mommy…"

He scooped up his beloved daughter in his arms cradling her. A sad smile played on his tired features trying to show his little girl that he had everything under control.

"Oh come on and leave Daddy all alone?" he remarked trying hard not to let his voice crack.

"But mommy is alone without us!" her eyes glistened with tears as she stared up at her father.

"Silly Autumn. She's not alone. She's went on a very far trip to be with someone who will keep her company till we go see her."

"Who?"

His grip around his daughter fragile body tightened as he hid his face in her soft locks and let out a strangled sob, "God."

* * *

She held up the skirt of her dress slightly above her knees as she ran up one of the many flights of stairs in the Church she called her home. The dreary walls of the organization headquarters gave her no sense of fear as she quickly ran passed the lit torches with their flickering flames.

She was late this time. So very very late.

Nothing could hide the anxiety in her hazel brown eyes as she panted down the stairs. Her father's words that he had always told her, repeated over and over throughout the years ran through her mind. She ignored it.

All she wanted was to see him. Of course. Anyone who saw her would've guessed she was heading to see him. It was no secret that they shared something special. A close bond between two people. A Bookman and a girl.

And that was their problem.

She took in a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth as she leaned against the frame of the door for support. Her cheeks that had a yellowish complexion were tinted with red. Her hands released the white fabric letting it fall back down to her ankles and pressed her hand against her chest.

"Autumn!"

She gave the redhead a somewhat embarrassed smile and tried to control her gasps for air.

It was like always. When ever he came back from a mission, she'd get to excited and forget about her fragile state. She'd even forget about her own inhaler.

"Someone's a little to excited," He remarked with a slight frown as he pulled out an inhaler from his pouch strapped around his waist. He'd learned to always carry one.

She took it from him desperately and pressed down on it twice letting the medicine enter her system allowing her to inhale the air in the gloomy looking library. Another press, and she was more or less fine.

"Thank you," she remarked softly, her voice soft and gentle.

He couldn't help but smile. How couldn't he? The girl went through as far as ignoring her asthma problem just to see him. "You have got to be more careful. You shouldn't even be down here, or even out of bed."

"But you came back home."

Home? Oh right. This place was home. If only Bookman knew what was going through the teenager's head, he would surely have to kiss whatever approval the Bookman had of their friendship.

"Yeah long time no see, nice dress by the way."

She pulled a lock of her curly black hair behind her ear, embarrassed by his complement. It was the blush he loved to see. It brought color to her complexion, adding life to the girl who stood before him.

"I missed you," she stated almost shyly.

It had been almost two years since they'd met and though they were close she could never manage to rid the shyness that crept into her words and actions. He gave her a cute smile and pushed his thumb passed the bridge of his lip and nose.

"I missed you too."

Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone he had been secretly counting down the days to come back to this place. It was no lie when he said he missed her. With the secret war against the Millennium Earl coming back to such a place with a friend waiting for him was almost refreshing. She was his biggest flaw. He gave her another smile, trying to trick himself into thinking that this was okay.

"What story do you have for me this time Oh Junior Bookman?"

"Well it all started when the old panda and I departed from the dark and dreary headquarters to set out a quest that was bestowed upon us…"

She took a seat on the only sofa in the book filled room and curled up in the corner of arm seat making herself comfortable.

"What kind of quest?"

"A quest for intellectual information about the secrets of the world. Very dangerous, very epic," he nodded as he spoke convinced that what he had gone through was in fact total epic-ness.

She let out a small laugh and smiled and listened to him tell her about his adventure.

* * *

**~End of chapter 1. This chapter was short but they're going to get longer because longer chapters are much more enjoyable. Oh and I apologize deeply if I made Lavi seem out of character. It's been a while since he's showed up in the manga and I still need to reread the chapters. **

**Please please review if you like it because that technically my motivation.**

**Pray that I update soon and that I do good on my exams. Hope you guys enjoyed it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Alright chapter 2 is finally finished!! Yay. I got scowled for working on it instead of doing my homework. So I hope you guys enjoy it. There isn't much to say except that if the characters seem OC please let me know and give me a heads up on how to improve them. I'll up date soon. Enjoy~**

* * *

More than Just lines of History

Chapter 2

Deep sleep was disrupted by a high pitched voice calling out her name. She woke with a start, sitting up a bit too quickly causing her to fall off the couch.

"Ow!" she exclaimed rubbing the side of her temple which collided with the cold stone floor. She glanced up through sleepy eyes at the Asian girl who came running to her aid. Her pretty features held worry as she helped Autumn to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course…"she stated picking up the book that had fallen off her lap and returned it to its rightful place on the shelf, "Is there something wrong Lena-lee?"

The girl with the long silky hair opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the redhead who'd walked over from the table stacked with books he was assigned to read. He yawned and rubbed his eye, obviously just woken up, "Morning…"

He glanced up to see Lena-lee and blinked tiredly from his endless readings, "What's going on?"

Lena-lee frowned a bit her eyes gleaming with slight distress at the situation that she was about to tell them about. It felt unfair for her friend to go through this, for both of them to go through this. Why was it that her father couldn't accept this friendship?

"Autumn, your father's looking for you."

Autumn's eyes widened and turned to face Lavi worriedly. This was not good. Not good at all. "What time is it?"

Lenalee answered while looking over to the door as if someone might walk in and scowl them, "It's noon."

Lavi frowned at her words. Shit. They'd both fallen asleep and forgotten about time completely. Now they were both going to get chewed out. Mostly him by both Autumn's father and Bookman.

"I'll tell him I fell asleep in one of the rooms down here since I got lost," she finally stated while heading toward the door.

"But wasn't that your excuse last time?" Lavi remarked as he plopped to the comfy couch, "Aw does he really think I'd do anything to ya? Your dad's scary Autumn."

"It's alright Lavi, just give him some time and he'll start to like you."

"Time? It's been TWO years. How much more does he need? Five?"

The fragile girl giggled at the redhead's little outburst. She didn't really understand how her father could resent a guy like him so much, "Just three more years to go."

He smiled as he watched her follow Lena-lee out the door.

* * *

The science department was bustling with researchers and scientists of all shapes, sizes, and ethnicities. Desks were piled up with unread research papers waiting to be signed, while others were clustered with gadgets and chemicals. Men and women in lab coats rushed back and forth in the huge division. Many would slow down just a bit to greet the two girls who passed through the division in hopes of reaching the supervisor's office sooner than taking the long way.

"Why's daddy with Komui?" Autumn wondered out loud. It was unusual to find that man anywhere in the headquarters except in the medical division and the infirmary.

"He came to ask big brother if he'd seen you. I guess since Komui's always around the science department and you're always around there to he decided to ask him," Lena-lee answered and walked ahead to the big double doors that were the entrance to Lena-lee's older brother's office. A tall man in his late twenties walked out reading something on the clipboard he held in his hands.

"Hello Mr. Wenham~!" Autumn chirped at the spiky haired blonde who looked up at her with bags beneath his eyes. Another sleepless night filing Komui's papers she guessed.

"Hey Autumn…glad to see you up and about again."

She smiled and twirled on her heals letting her dress slightly flutter to her movement,

"Yup, I can even spin without getting-" she stumbled forward holding her head feeling dizzy.

"You okay?" Lena-lee asked worriedly holding her hands up to catch Autumn at any given moment that she might fall.

"Y-yea I'm fine," she remarked embarrassed. Guess she wasn't making much improvement. Mr. Wenham gave her a small sigh and went back to reading his clipboard. The girl didn't like being pitied that much he could tell it was hard for her to act like she was okay, to be able to keep up with the rest of the people around her.

"Good luck in there, your father isn't in the greatest mood," he changed the subject smoothly, dwelling on her physical state made him uneasy.

She smiled at the heads up and replied with a small chuckle at her own little joke, "Since when has he ever?"

* * *

She entered the study of the Head supervisor of the Black Order. Her eyes were greeted by a room shelved with books from top to bottom. The floor was nowhere in sight due to all the papers all over the place. The brown eyed girl sighed. She'd just helped reorganize this room three days ago with the other researchers in hopes of keeping the place clea-

"Autumn Bradley Lockheart."

She turned to face the man in the armchair in front of Komui's desk. Only thirty-six and his bushy brown hair was lined with gray strands. The permanent black bags beneath his tired gray eyes were worse than any she had ever seen before. It saddened her eyes to know she was the cause of his state. She rubbed her arm feeling his angry stare on her. The man behind the desk pretended to look through some papers; he knew to keep to himself while his best friend started the father daughter talk.

"Hello daddy. You called?" she asked innocently. It was best she played clueless.

"Where were you last night?" he questioned with a stern tone, "Why was it that I walked into the infirmary and found you missing?"

He must've been really mad to use that kind of tone on his beloved daughter.

Autumn averted her eyes from his feeling caught red handed. It was hard disobeying him. She felt her weak chest ache with guilt as she spoke, "I fell asleep in one of the libraries downstairs."

Well at least that wasn't a lie. She really did fall asleep in the library.

"You were with that redhead Bookman weren't you?"

"Daddy he has a name," the she remarked without thinking. It was instant regret that filled her. Why, oh why did she say that?

Her father's fists shook as he stood up from his seat and towered over her with his great height, "You are wrong Autumn. A Bookman doesn't have a name; he has an Alias one that he'll throw away once he's done with this place! How many times must I tell you to stay away from him?!"

A frown shaped her lips. It was this argument all over again.

"Alias or not he goes by the name Lavi and who cares if he's a Bookman?!"

"I care," he almost hissed between his teeth. He cursed the day that boy stepped into this place. He exhaled deeply regaining his composure and tried talking in the most caring tone possible, "Sweetheart a Bookman does not have friends. They do not contain real personas. They are simply onlookers recording history as it happens before their eyes into the pages of their memories."

He took the silence on her behave of the conversation as shock, so he took the opportunity to continue, "And the way you think of him…I don't want to see you get hurt. He's going to leave you one day and you'll be nothing more than small pieces of history. Just like all the others from his past, and he'll leave this 'Lavi' character behind as well."

There wasn't even the sound of the rustling paper to drown out the silence between them. The man, feeling he'd finally gotten the message through, sat back down and stared up at his daughter waiting for a reply. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of her saddened expression. Why must she give him such a painful look?

She attempted a small smile, "Everyone comes and goes. They all leave me. Lena-lee, Kanda, and all my other friends. Some come back and others don't. Those who die, I will remember them. Lavi is no different."

"You don't seem to understand that he does not have the same kind of feelings you think he has! He does not love, he does not **feel**, Autumn. This is what they give up. They are not allowed to become attached. So if that's what you're hoping for-it's not happening! And if he's acting like he likes you I forbid you to even look at him!"

"You can't do that! I'm 17 years old I can be friends with whoever I want!" she exclaimed deeply hurt by what he was saying. It made her angry. It wasn't fair. He didn't know Lavi like she did. "Instead of worrying about who I'm friends with, worry about how you're going to keep me alive!" she bit down on her lip to sustain a sob.

It was getting harder to see with each passing second. Her vision blurred with tears that threatened to brim, "Didn't we come here so you can work on a way to save me? Or is it you want to see me go like mom?!"

_Slap_.

"Bradley!" Komui exclaimed in shock. The Chinese man's eyes widened as he watched the head of the medical division lay a hand on his own daughter. His hand stayed up in the open. What had he done? Had he really just touched the face that so closely resembled that of his late wife? Those almond shaped eyes that showed so much suffering internally stared up at him like he'd just betrayed her. A red mark where he had slapped her was already turning a slight shade of blue. How hard had he hit her?! His body shook in denial at his own actions.

Autumn broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed falling to her knees unable to stay up, her head spun.

Arms that had protected her, kept her warm and safe all her life suddenly wrapped around her thin frame. They pulled Autumn close to her fathers body as he trembled, "No sweetheart. I'm sorry."

* * *

**~End of chapter 2. I hope it was worth your time. Let me know what you think. Reviews motivate me xD~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews so far. I greatly appreciate them and they got me motivate to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter turned out okay. I don't know when I'll update again but hopefully it'll be soon. Please review!! Enjoy~!**

* * *

More Than Just Lines Of History

Chapter 3

"Autumn Bradley Lockheart! You will stay beneath these blankets!" the young man commanded as he wrapped her tightly in the sheets. It was hard to believe a man his age could have a four year old daughter, "Hah! You've become trapped in my cocoon, lets see you try to escape now!"

He felt her small body wriggle beneath him as she laughed and struggled. Her attempts were futile against his strong arms that kept the blankets in place around her.

"Come on! Aren't you my little girl? You're supposed to rip these sheets apart!" he taunted.

Suddenly the laughter and joy escaped his daughters little pale face all together and she stared up at him with sad eyes.

The man's poignant eyes met with his daughter's. This act that he put up for her was getting harder with every moment. She was to smart of a girl to not know something was wrong.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I don't want to be happy without mommy…I want her back."

With her words the man's smile slowly curved downward to a frown, "Come on sweetheart…lets go to sleep…" he ignored her small remark and gently pushed her back down into the covers.

"No! I miss mommy! I want her back!" she sobbed, "I don't want to sleep here!" the little girl cried trying to kick the covers off her small body and jump off the bed while her father struggled to keep her beneath the sheets, "I want my own bed! I want mommy!! I don't want her to stay with God! I want her to come back so we can go home!"

The dim light barely reached to the corners of her room, hiding the unfamiliarity of her still new surroundings. Bare walls, a bed and a small dresser filled the emptiness of the room that had become her own.

This wasn't home.

"Don't you want her back too?"

Bradley sighed at the question and made sure his voice wouldn't waver as he spoke softly to his daughter, "Of course I want her back but…" he paused not knowing how to explain the true meaning of death, and the dangers of longing, "Your mother is very happy with God."

She gave him a hurt expression, "She's happy without us?"

"No, she misses us very much but she can't come home."

"Why not?"

"Because their's a very evil man who'll hurt her if he finds out that we miss mommy."

She gasped in fear at her father's words. She couldn't imagine her mother getting hurt. This man was surely evil if he was trying to get in between their family.

"But…doesn't she know that she's making you cry?" tears rolled down her cheeks as she placed her small hands on each side of his face and wiped away a tear that escaped him. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her against his broad chest. His storming gray eyes stared down at her sadly.

"Of course. She's watching us right now silly."

Autumn's eyes widened and began to frantically look around the room excepting to find her mother standing there with a warm smile. There was no one. Just empty space.

"Where?!"

"God is very kind, he gives her special powers. She can see us from where she is…"

"Really?" she asked in awe, "Does he let her hear us too?"

He only nodded and watched as his daughter jumped to her feet and used his shoulder for support. His eyes widened as she called out.

"Thank you God for keeping mommy company…we miss her a lot though, me and daddy are always thinking of you mommy," the black haired girl paused and sustained a little sob, "See we're even crying….I miss you…very much. I wish you could've hugged me goodbye before you left. Please stay safe where ever you are, me and daddy will come visit you soon…"

"Come on Autumn sweetheart, time for bed," her father managed to say after a minute of silence. He pulled her down beside him and pulled up the covers as he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Can you sing mommy's song for me?"

The man rested his head against hers and sighed softly. What was he going to do when he loses her too?

* * *

"What happened to your face?!" Lavi exclaimed in shock at the sight of Autumn's bandaged cheek. What on Earth had happened between her and her father? His heart cringed a little at the thought that she got hurt because of him. wasn't abusive. So how in the world did she get that bruise? _'She probably just tripped and hit her face against some corner,' _he told himself. That didn't exactly make him feel better, tripping and falling seemed painful to imagine in her state. A paper cut probably hurt her ten times as much as it would hurt him.

Reality struck him hard at the sound of her voice as she placed her tray of vegetable soup and bread beside his, "I said very mean and rude things to daddy," she paused her hand lightly tracing over her cheek with a sad gleam in her eyes, "I deserved it…"

The group around the table she sat in all blinked in surprise. So really was at the edge of his rope with Lavi. That's what they all expected.

A cheery short man with big round glasses, known as Johnny, sat across from her and remarked reassuringly, "Aw Autumn it's alright. I'm sure a few bad words won't keep your father down!"

Autumn blinked at him and the rest who agreed with him, "What bad words? I brought mom up and how dad couldn't save her."

Well that was a definite conversation killer. No one could say a word to that. Who could? Apparently Lavi could.

"You bought up your mother to him? Who knew that an innocent girl like you had such a dark side! I'mma call you Black Autumn from now on. Ok?"

"Noo! I'm not mean!" she blushed playfully pushing his shoulder, "He was being mean and it slipped!"

"Aaw! The two love birds are fighting! It's almost cute!" Johnny taunted with a snicker as he took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy. His snickers were accompanied by Lena-lee's.

"Hm? What love birds?" she blinked glancing around the cafeteria for any sign of a girl and boy bickering. All she saw was her friend Kanda pass by them carrying his tray toward an empty table far away from theirs.

His brows came together in a permanent scowl that just said 'I hate the world.'

"Disgusting," he mutter beneath his breath so low that barely he himself could hear it. Well him and Lavi that is.

"Hey Yuu~! Why not sit with us for once!" he jumped up and followed the handsome Japanese teen. Annoying the silky haired nineteen year old was his specialty. All he had to do was let his presence be known. That or invade his 300 radius personal bubble. The green eyed teen snaked his arm around Kanda's shoulder, "Come on buddy, we've got pretty girls at the table! Lets go grace them with our presence!"

"One- I am not your 'buddy'. Two-don't call me by my first name. Three-don't. Touch. Me."

"Guess daddy's not the only one who doesn't like you," Autumn laughed and took a small nibble from her piece of bread. Lavi took his seat beside her with his cheeks puffed up, "What are you talkin' about Yuu loves me."

"Somehow…I doubt that," a round black man sitting beside Johnny stated in his deep voice and bit down into his sandwich. Everyone laughed.

"You guys are just jealous that I'm more charismatic than you!"

"No! I'm more charismatic!" she teased cutely, "People just can't say no to me!"

"She got you there Lavi," Johnny laughed, "Oh I should show you guys this one invention in the science division…"

Autumn smiled a little as she listened quietly to the conversation going on around her. Johnny and the rest of their science friends ranting about one of their many crazy creations while Lavi and Lena-lee listened. Lavi his bored expression stayed in play although she knew he was curious from the spark in his eyes.

A laugh escaped her pale pink lips as their friends began arguing and teasing the redhead. The way he kept his cool or when he did join in on the argument…it was impossible for him to be what her father claimed he was. Right?

She couldn't deny that he was in fact a bit different than when they'd first met but everyone changes in time.

'_They contain no real personas.'_

Is that why he always had such an apathetic look when he wasn't interacting with anyone? Was all she felt she knew about him really true or was it really just an act?

'_He's going to leave you behind.'_

Those words echoes in the back of her head had hurt her more than finding out that she was going to die within the following year. She bit her lip as her mind wandered off to a matter she'd tried so hard not to think about. She was the one that was supposed to leave him behind.

She wasn't going to be around to see them laugh.

To seem them smile.

To joke.

To live.

To see the world she was deprived of for thirteen years.

She was going to be dead. Buried six feet under or cremated if they suspected her father going crazy over her death and asking the Millenium Earl to bring her back. It seemed likely. Despite the fact that he was a rational man, he couldn't live without her. That fact itself scared her half to death.

Why did the thought of death suddenly frighten her? She'd get to finally visit her mother and thank God personally for keeping her beloved friends safe for this long while they were trying to rid the world of Akumas. So why was it that suddenly everything felt so upside down?

"Hey Autumn," a hand gently shook her and she glanced up at Lena-lee absent mindedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly already knowing the answer to that question. It wasn't the fact that she knew what was going through Autumn's head but rather they had spent their whole life growing together. If anyone knew Autumn it was Lena-lee.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just…not hungry," Autumn nodded a little and gave her a weak smile, although she knew that was far from convincing.

"What?! Not hungry? But you barely ate anything!" exclaimed Lavi over hearing the two girls talk, "How are you ever going to fill up that dres-"

She heard him stop abruptly and felt his stare on her. Was it that obvious that she wasn't alright?

"I'm fine," she answered their stares and got to her feet. It wasn't a pleasure to be center of attention, "I just remembered…I have to see the nurse."

No one argued and she sighed inwardly in relief as she paced away. That she was grateful for. No one knew. No one needed to know. Not even herself.

She ran into someone causing a tray full of food to crash against the floor.

"Oh! Bookman! I'm so sorry," she exclaimed at the mess she'd just created and bent down to pick up the broken dishes and food off the ground.

"It's alright Miss Lockheart," he replied with a passive voice and bent down to help her, "Please do not worry, I can always get another tray…"

Nonetheless she continued picking up the mess until everything was back into the tray, "I'm sorry," she repeated almost distractedly and gave him a small embarrassed smile.

He was a polite old man. Short, bald (with an exception of a spot near the back of is head where he had a patch of white hair he kept tied), wrinkly, like any other old man in the world. His eyes had thick dark circles around them that reminded her of a panda. Unlike a panda's eyes, his analyzed, watched, memorized the things going around him.

"It's not a problem Miss Lockheart," he replied, eyeing the bandaged cheek with slight surprise, but that expression quickly melted back to his passive one.

She nodded and ran a hand over the injury noticing his stare that made her fidget uncomfortably.

"Excuse me but I must go," and she rushed off leaving Bookman alone to contemplate what to do with the problem arising between the girl and redhead.

* * *

Autumn dug through her dresser looking for the inhaler she so often forgot to carry around with her. Finally after rampaging through her drawer she pulled out the spare and shoved it between her lips and roughly pressed down on it once, twice, and thrice.

She gasped loudly and took in a much need breath of air. Then froze.

One day in the near future she would cease to breath.

A tear ran down her cheek.

She didn't want to die anymore.

* * *

**Alright end of chapter 3. I'm really sorry if it sucked =\ For some reason I'm having a hard time portraying Lavi. I'm rereading in hopes of fixing any Ooc-ness so please bare with me for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review~! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so….I have guilty been away from all my fanfics for over a year. *hides behind couch of shame* I'm so sorry to everyone I've let down, but I want to try to make it up to everyone. This chapters really short but it's an update for now. I've been away from for a while as well so there might be a bit of out of characterness. Again I deeply apologies but I'm rereading the series so hopefully I'll get back my skills. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Daddy…?" Autumn peeked in from behind the door as her father worked away late into the night with Komui. Papers were everywhere. The Science Division supervisor's office far messier than the one spent his days locked away in.

"Autuummn," her voice rang like a jingle off her father's lips. A name he always said with a warm smile, "Came to give your old man a hug before bed?" he glanced up from the work piled up on the desk, a hot mug of coffee placed to his side.

Seeing the two older men welcome her, the young girl pranced in and hopped onto her daddy's lap and locked her tiny arms around his neck, "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh? Did you read something new?" he asked while leaning back in his seat and took a sip of his coffee as she shook her head.

"What does &*^%$ mean?"

He choked on his drink. The choking sounds were quickly replaced with coughs, "WHERE'D YOU HEAR SUCH WORDS?"

Komui on the other had couldn't contain his laughter. His kukuku like laughs misled the little girl into thinking that it was nothing more than a joke. Laughing surely meant her daddy was joking. Right?

She gave an innocent grin, "Kanda!"

"Autumn, sweetheart listen here," breathed and placed both his big hands on either side of her shoulder and stared her straight in the eyes. "That's. A. BAD. Word. I don't want to hear it come out of you again alright?"

Autumn blinked, her smile slowly fading, "Bad word?"

Her father nodded, "Very dreadfully bad."

Eyes watered, "Kanda called me a bad word?"

blinked down at his tearing daughter. "….HE WHAT?"

"Don't worry," Komui butted in now beside them. He placed a hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair, "Kanda tells that to everyone. He's just a naughty boy."

As the higher ups they'd known what'd happened to Kanda before he was reassigned to the British Branch. It was something this little girl was beyond comprehending.

"Oh…so he didn't mean it?"

"Absolutely…though next time WE'LL WASH HIS MOUTH OUT WITH THIS NEW INVENTION WE'RE WORKING ON KUAHAHAAHA!"

Autumn laughed and hopped off her father's lap as he turned the chair back to the desk. His elbow accidently knocking the coffee mug and spilling the hot liquid across his papers.

"*&^&%$$#!"

Komui and Autumn blinked.

"Ooooooh daddy said a bad worrdd!"

Komui's laughter started up again and he readied his new contraption.

* * *

"Do you realize why you're here?" the old man spoke once he saw his appearance shut the door behind them.

"To educate myself?" he remarked casually seeing how they were in the library the order had provided them.

His unnecessary smartass comment earned him a kick to the side, "You Fool!"

Of course Lavi knew what was about to come. He knew that the old panda had seen the bandages on Autumn's face. Everyone saw it. Her father had hurt her and despite what she said, he knew it was because of him. He sat up properly and let his green eyes fall on his master's close features. "You really look like a panda…"

Another hit to the face. One that knocked whatever remaining distractions out of his mind. The thoughts made him uncomfortable. The truth was gnawing at him. Weighing down in his chest. Something Lavi was positive he shouldn't be feeling.

"You're tampering with things you should not be!" Bookman snapped grabbing him by the collar roughly, "Do you believe yourself a friend to these people? You are a bookman Lavi. The name you wear now is nothing more than to help you blend in. Have you forgotten that?"

Eyes widened as the old man spoke.

". she is nothing but unwritten lines of the secret war between humanity and akuma. You must not attach yourself to her. Remember what I told you. –"

"Bookmen record history. I know…"

Yea he knew. That was what he signed up for. To watch-to observe the world. At the time, giving up things such attachment and feelings hadn't seemed like such a bad idea. It was worth the bargain. Look where it had gotten him. look what adventures that one decision had brought him. the stories he could tell. Ones he told to Autumn.

He knew this warning wasn't just 'watch out'. Bookman, just like , wanted him far away from Autumn.

"Good…" Bookman dropped a stack of books in the redhead's lap, "You have a lot to occupy your time."

Lavi groaned.

* * *

**Yea I fail at making long chapters. My mind's been preoccupied with University and what not. I thought it'd be good to get back to the fanfic because I still get reviews every once and a while. I hope it worth your time, and if not I'm so sorry for the disappointment.**

**I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
